Misery Loves Company
by Callmemaddy
Summary: When Dana loses a loved one, she finds comfort in the oddest places. DL [Oneshot]


**Misery Loves Company**

_A One-Shot By CallmeMaddy_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but I do own...well, nothing.

Summary When Dana loses a loved one, she finds comfort in the oddest places. DL/One-shot

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review for the depressed author.

**_Special Dedication:_** For Joey. I'll miss you.

**Misery Loves Company, a one-shot**

Dana had seemed distant ever since a phone call that she received in the late afternoon. No one could exactly tell why. Zoey and Nicole had speculated it had something to do with her science grade, but the theory did not explain the mysterious phone call.

"I'm worried about her, Nicole," Zoey admitted, "I just hope she doesn't do something stupid..."  
"Like run off and get eloped in Italy? " Nicole asked.

"Not the kind of stupid I was referring to, but Ok," Zoey told Nicole.

Someone was fidgeting with the door. "So, Nicole, what do you think of this color dress?" Zoey quickly changed the subject.

"Huh?" Nicole asked, "We weren't talking--"  
Dana walked in. "Hey guys," She said, meekly.  
"Hey Dana!" Nicole said in her bubbly voice.

"I'm heading to Bio. God, I hate Biology..." Dana informed her roomies, before leaving.

"I knew it had something to do with Biology," Zoey was now sure that was the case. That was the last bit of evidence she needed.  
--

Dana walked slowly to her Biology class. None of her friends were in Biology with her. That is, unless you counted Logan. Logan was in her class. But he was more of a jerk that she hung out with than a friend.

"What's up, Cruz?" Logan walked past her.

"Leave me alone, Logan," Dana asked passively.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, "Would a make-out session cheer you up."  
"No, Logan," Dana told him.

"Whoa, where's my insult?" Logan asked.

"What?" Asked Dana, confused.

"Well, usually, when I ask to make out, I get an insult, but you didn't insult me, you just said no. This confuses me. I am a creature of habit," Logan explained.

"I guess I'm not in the mood," Dana said, simply, "Can you tell Miss Ewing I feel sick..." Dana realized she had ten minutes to get to Bio. So, she still had enough time to back out.

"Wait a minute...where are you going?" Logan asked,  
"To my dorm. I'm sick, remember?" Dana told him.

"You mean sick," Logan put the word sick in air quotation marks.

"No, I mean sick," Dana corrected him.

"No. You're not getting out of class when I'm not. If you're not listening to Ewing drone on about photosynthesis, than neither am I," Logan told her, "You got me sick."  
"Suit yourself."  
"Wait, where ya going?" Logan asked.

"And you care why?"  
"You should just tell me, considering I'm just going to follow you," Logan threatened.  
"Oh, sure. Pull the stocker card," Dana commented, "I'm headed to the beach, if you really care."  
--

"Hey Zoey!" Vicki, a girl from down the hall called, "I'm in Dana's Biology class and I have her schoolwork that she missed. Can I left it with you?"  
"What do you mean? Wasn't Dana AT Biology?" Zoey questioned.

"No, she's sick."  
--

Dana walked down to the beach and, sure enough, Logan followed.  
"Why are you following me?"  
"Why are you asking why are you following me?" Logan asked back.

"What?" Logan had gotten Dana confused again.

"Never mind. I just what to know what's going on," Logan asked.

"NOTHING! NOTHING IS GOING ON!" Dana said, defensively.

"Where there's the Dana we know and love!" Logan joked, "Something is going on. Let let me insult you. Last night at dinner, you let me pull your bra strap..."  
Logan stood there, waiting for a response. Then, Dana started crying. Full-out.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Promise you won't tell?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, sure, but I should warn you. This whole chicks crying idea—not my thing."  
"God, I can't believe I'm going to confide in you..." Dana laughed and wiped her tears, "Yesterday, I received a phone call. It was my dad, My mom...she died."  
"What? How?" Logan asked, shocked.

"Some freak accident. We don't really know. She was just lying on the floor dead," Dana told him, "She had me when she was sixteen. Logan, she was thirty."

"So, I'm guessing not any heart failures or anything?" Logan asked.

Dana shook her head, slow.

"I'm so...wow. I need to pick the words. Give me a hug," Logan told her. Surprisingly, she did.

"I just feel so bad. The day before she died, I told her I hated her and no she will forever think that..." Dana told him.

"Hey, don't say that. She knew it, Dana. Of course, she knew," He looked at her, "She knew she was lucky to have you and is probably feeling that she let you down by dying."  
She squeezed him tighter, "Thanks."  
"Did I ever tell you about Eddie?" Logan asked.

"Who's Eddie?"  
"Ed was my baby brother. I was about nine. My mom told me to put him in the crib. So I did. But I didn't lock the crib. Ed fell out of the crib and--" Logan paused, "Died. I felt like I killed him for weeks, maybe months."  
"Did you ever get over it?" Dana asked.  
"I wish I could say yes. I tell myself it wasn't my fault, but--" Logan paused again, "It was."  
"Don't say that--" Dana told him. She looked like she was going to say something else, but she didn't. It was just silent.  
Logan broke the silence be saying, "Oh, and by the way, Zoey thinks your failing Bio."  
"Why?" Dana asked.  
"Because she thinks that's why you're depressed," Logan told her, "Want me to tell her that your mom died?"

"No."  
"Why?"  
"I'm just not ready to tell people yet," Dana told him.

"What about me?" Logan asked.  
"You're something special and, so, I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"I never told my mom I loved her. What if you die in a freak accident tomorrow? Logan, my mom's death reminded me of how I can't take people for granite. And you won't be around forever." Dana confessed and then she kissed him.

Sometimes company isn't always a bad thing.  
A/N: This is why I love writing. I get lost in a world that's not my own.

Just to clear it up: Logan and Dana started dating a couple days after the kiss.  
Review,

DICTATOR (I mean, the author, yeah...the "author." lol)


End file.
